


With wings to fly

by RinaRinaXD



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Reincarnation, Romance, Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaRinaXD/pseuds/RinaRinaXD
Summary: Eizen spent his time knowing his Reaper's curse would eventually bring ruin upon all those he loved. He'd already lost 48 comrades. So he spent his years trying to avoid such things as romance.That is untill he meets one fragile human female in a raid on a nobleman's ship.Saira spent her entire life as a slave to the Dragonia family, unaware of the outside world until one day she's stolen away by pirates.Can they outwit the Reaper's curse or will Saira become victim number 49?





	1. Boxes don't have wings

**Author's Note:**

> Had some technical issues. Am working on it now.

When one lives for a thousand years, going unseen by most humans, there is not much to be left seen. Eizen had been alive for over a thousand years, and had seen mostly everything that Midgand and the far continent had to offer. And since fully becoming a member of the Aifread pirate crew, he thought he had run out of things to see. He put his hands on his belt, and took a step back, sighing softly as he took in the sight of the Dark haired female before him. She was curled up inside of a box, hiding amongst their spoils from a ship they had pilfered. He couldn’t get a good look at her from just the lantern light, but her skin looked white as a sheet. “Hey, Aifread. You should probably come look at this.” He said softly, calling over his captain.

A few grunts and a “huh?” later, Aifread wandered on over. “What is it, Eizen, find anythi- Sweet empyreans what is that?” Aifread exclaimed.

“Shhh, keep it down! I think she’s asleep” Eizen said, waving his hand. “Here, help me move this trunk into the light, so I can get a better look. Plus if she wakes up, it might look far less scary to wake up in the light.” Aifread grabbed one handle to the opened trunk, and Eizen grabbed the other and with a quick move, they pulled her into the light of the warehouse where they hid their wares. “So, what should we do?”

“Lets get her into my office, we can take a better look at her there. Also, less chance of one of the boys seeing her and losing their concentration for a while.” Aifread responded. He took another good look at the pale girl, before his tanned face turned a deep red in color. “And we can get some clothes on her.”

“Gotcha” Eizen nodded, and shrugged off his coat, before moving to wrap it around the girl. “I apologize” He said to her as he gingerly lifted her up, having to maneuver before he managed to get the coat on her fully. He cradled her small body in his arms protectively and carried her through the warehouse up a set of stairs and into Aifread’s office where he gingerly laid her on the couch in there.

As soon her head touched the soft pillow, she began to stir, and made a soft noise as her eyes opened, revealing her crystal blue eyes. “Hello, and good sleeping. I am Van Aifread, Captain of the Von Eltia. This is my First mate, Eizen.” Aifread introduced himself, bowing. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but we found out amongst our cargo. What’s your story?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not allowed to speak to anyone that isn’t Master Ignacious approved sir. May I see your Dragonia stamp?” She said softly, pulling the coat closed. She avoided eye contact with either of them, instead, staring at the floor.

“I don’t know about all that, but you don’t have a master any more.” Aifread responded. “You’ve been freed.” He crossed his arms on his chest and smiled at the pale girl.

“Oh, I understand. You must be my new masters.” She said, standing up. Her legs immediately gave way, and she collapsed, falling into Eizen.

“Whoa, easy there kiddo. I don’t know how long you’ve been in that trunk, but your legs are probably a little weak.” Eizen said, catching the girl.

“I don’t understand.. How will you examine me?” she asked.

“There won’t be any need for an examination, because we don’t own you, nobody does. You’re free now.” Aifread reiterated, frowning.

“Free?” she asked, looking up at the two for the first time, her hair falling out of her face now, showing the pale, gaunt face of someone who had starved.

“Yes, we took you from his ship, and we have freed you.” Eizen said, staring at the female. “So, what’s your name?” He moved to kneel in front of her, hoping he looked less intimidating that way.

“Raca.” She said softly.

“Well, Raca. How would you like to join Aifread’s crew? We could put you to work, let you gain some coin for your name.” Aifread asked.

“If that is what you want me to do, then I will” She responded.

“What do you want to do?” Eizen asked her.

It took her a moment to deliberate, but she responded quietly, “Eat. I want to eat.” As if her on cue, her stomach growled loudly.

Aifread let out a hearty laugh, and waved off her noise. “Eizen, please send Benwick to get her a change of clothes and a bath started. Once she’s cleaned up, we’ll stop by the Tavern and get something good to eat.”

“Aye, Captain.”

~

Raca stared at the bathtub, her head tilting to the side. This tub was way too big, and there was so much more water than she was used to. She took the cloth and dipped it into the tub, moving to clean herself when a soft knock came from the door. “Come in,” she said, wringing the cloth. Eizen stepped in, and immediately cursed under her breath, stepping out.

“Damnation, you should have said you weren’t in the bath yet. I wouldn’t have come in.” He said from behind the door. His cheeks had begun to turn red.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Modesty, woman.” He growled. “I’ve brought you clothes.”

“No, what did you mean by IN the tub? Wouldn’t that dirty up the water to the point nobody else could use it?” She asked him again, her brows furrowing.

“That bath is for you to use, alone. We’ll draw more water later for the rest of the crew.” He responded.

“But that’s wasteful… I’m not worth it.” She said, moving to the door. “I’m just a slave, nothing more. I’m Worthless.”

Something about her words, maybe the tone that suggested she truly believed in what she was saying made something in Eizen snap. He slid into the bathing room, and grabbed her by her shoulders. “You are no longer just a slave! You are not worthless. You’re alive, and that alone gives you worth.” He said, shaking her slightly.

“That’s my name. My name means Good for nothing worthless.” She responded after a moment. He slowly let go of her, and gazed down at her.

“Then we’ll give you a new name, how about that? Something good.” Eizen responded, smiling at her.

“What name then?” She asked.

“Saira. Meaning, traveler. Until you can find your own name.” Eizen said with a smile.

“Okay.” She agreed with him, nodding slowly. “I’m not used to these things.”

“It’s alright. Aifread and I will teach you.” He said, inclining his head. As if suddenly remembering her naked state, his face turned red and he turned around, picking up her clothes from the floor and placing them on a table near the door. “You should get bathed while the water is warm. I’ll leave you to it.”

~

Eizen waited on the little lady, posted outside the bathroom. Not that he didn’t trust his men would leave her untouched, but rather he worried they’d accidentally upset her or walk in on her. Even though he told her to take her time, she peeked out of the door within a few minutes. She was covered in a pirate’s garb: loose fitting black trousers tied at her ankles, several belts and a sword sash, a white blouse that hung in a V-neck, which was tied with black ribbon and a red vest. “Is this better Mister Eizen?” she asked him, looking at her feet.

“It’s just Eizen, and yes. You’re clothed and clean. Don’t you want to take more time in the bath? I thought girls love to soak up the water.” he said, shrugging. Edna always took at least an hour, if not more in the bath.

“I didn’t want to waste too much.” She responded, her lips tilting up in a smile.

He let out an exasperated sigh, and shrugged. He then offered her his arm politely, and smiled encouragingly as she took it. “Listen, you have nothing to worry about, nobody will bother you as long as you’re with me.” He said, walking her through the inn they had stayed at. “Most of the crew either stays at other inns or crashes in the warehouse when we’re on land. We chose this inn because it’s pleasant and the innkeeper is kind to us. Plus they have the softest beds.” Eizen commented as they walked through the halls, down the stairs and out of the Inn.

Port Zekson was as lively as ever, with people selling their wares. They stopped every so often, as she looked from each booth, marveling at the many items.

“Master Ignacious never let me leave the grounds, let alone go to a market. Everything is so pretty.” She said. Her stomach growled again, and she retreated slightly into him.

“It’s okay. It’s a perfectly natural phenomenon that happens.” Said Aifread as he came to join them on their short walk to the Tavern.

“I’m sorry.” She said, bowing her head. Aifread held the door open for her, and she stepped inside. They sat at a table, and ordered some food.

~

One warm meal and three happy bellies later, they walked back to the warehouse and to Aifread’s office. “So, have you decided on whether or not you’ll join us?” Aifread asked her as she sat daintily on the couch.

“Yes. I have no coin to my name, and if i were to return to Lord Ignacious, he would surely have me slain. So Yes, i will join you.” She responded, folding her hands in her lap.

“Alright, and if you ever decide to leave us, we will gladly help you find your bearings on land.” Aifread offered. She was so taken aback at the kind words that all she did was stare.

“I will make myself useful” she said, her head lowering.

“Just make a name for yourself. Follow your own winds.” Eizen responded, smiling as he walked out of the door.

“He gave me a new name. Saira” she told Aifread. “A good name. To travel.” He said.

“He is not human. Is he a Malak?” She asked him. “He’s not under your control. That’s why I decided to trust you. People think Malakhim are tools, but I think they deserve freedom. Like me. I deserve freedom.” She said again, matter of factly, as if she were talking to a teacher.

“You’re right. And I hope to live up to your trust, Little Saira.” Aifread responded. “Tomorrow, we return to the open seas. Some of our men will stay here to tally up and sell our goods. It’s up to you if you want to stay here, and help them, or go with me to the seas.”

“Uhm, what will Eizen be doing?” She asked softly.

“He’ll be on the ship. Want to come with us?” He asked, smiling.

She nodded eagerly, and then slowly. “If you will have me?” She said. “It will be my pleasure” The captain responded.

~

The sea was nothing like Saira had seen before. On the dock was good, and on the open seas in the ship was even better. Eizen was busy bossing around the crewmen, and hadn’t given her a duty quite yet, just left her in his office/room for the time being. She busied herself straightening his things, and then moved on to his drawers, tidying and arranging his items.

Then, she wandered down below deck, into the ship’s kitchen which was messy, dirty and full of boxes of food strewn about. It was about dinnertime, so she walked back up deck. “uh, excuse me, Mister Benwick? How do you go about dinner?” She asked the pirate boy who was missing a tooth and had a Sylphjay in his hair at all times.

“Ah, our cook died last week from a poisoned potato. So we don’t have a cook. Sometimes Eizen cooks, and sometimes we just fend for ourselves.” He responded, smiling.

“Would it be alright if I cooked something?” She asked, avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t see why not. I hope it’s good! We still have a small supply of meats left if you wanted to make that. We’ve got Axe beak and Chicken.” He said. “it’s held cool by a Malak arte infused box.” He helped her down below deck and showed her how to use the specialized box.

“Thank you.” She said, before she set to work making a Chicken and potato stew in the kitchen.

~

Eizen could smell the delicious stew before he stepped below deck. All his crewmen who weren’t actively manning the ship were gathered around the ship kitchen’s door, collectively making noise about the smell. “What is this amazing smell?” Eizen asked Icarus, one of his crewmen.

“That girl you guys brought cooked a stew! It’s fantastic.” The older man exclaimed, sniffing the air. “she’s a real beauty and she can cook! I might just snatch her up as a pirate wife!”

Eizen bonked the man on the head and smiled. “I think we found ourselves a new cook!” he said.

“Me? No! I’m no good at cooking, this is just something I whipped up!” Saira exclaimed, waving her hands slightly.

“No way, this is amazing.” He said, taking a bowl and holding it out for her to pour some soup in. She took a ladle and poured it.

“Wow it must be good if Eizen is eating! Give me some!” A crew man exclaimed.

“Does Eizen not eat?” Saira asked, her head tilting.

“Nah, we don't need food to survive, just mana. There are Malakhim that eat though, for fun” Eizen responded.

“Like a hobby!” Saira exclaimed. Eizen shrugged at the notion, before scooping another bowl. “I'll be back” he said.

~

Aifread sat at his desk, humming as he sorted through the bills of their last excursion. “We need to talk” His first mate said by way of a greeting. He had a bowl in his hand. “Try it.”

Aifread took the bowl and sipped some of the stew. “Sweet Damnation! Who made this?!” He exclaimed. From the door, they heard a crash.

Eizen whipped around and caught just the sight of black as whomever it was had fled the scene, leaving some shards of a bowl and stew on the floor. “You get the bowl, I'll get the girl” Eizen said as he barreled past the door. He figured once he made his way to the kitchen and didn't spot the crews new favorite Raven haired beauty who it might have been. Down through the rest of the below deck rooms and into the cargo hold, finding the little lady curled between two trunks. She was loudly crying, and he knelt in front of her. “Hey, hey, hey” he said comfortingly. He pulled her into his embrace. “What's wrong little lady? Why the tears?”

“I'm so sorry I thought I had madegoodfoodbutAifreadhatesitandnowillgobackt please don't send me back to the Dragonias I won't survive” she babbled before her words turned to incoherent sobs.

“Even if you were the worst cook in the world, I wouldn't let them take you. You're safe.” He said, comforting her by patting her back.

“Promise?”

“Promise. Would you like to take a walk with me?” she nodded, and stood up, dusting herself off. He offered her his arm, and she rest her fingers in the crook of his elbow. He walked with her along the deck, until they got to Eizen's quarters. “This is my office and room. If you ever feel threatened or scared, come here. The crew won't bother you in here.”

“Okay. Can I bring Aifread some soup?” She asked. He smiled at her. “You don't have to ask my permission.” he said, waving her through to below deck.

~

“Aifread. What did you say?!” Eizen asked, having watched Saira run into his office for the third time that week to hideaway and cry.

“I just said that there are plenty of jobs for a little lady to do, so if she didn't want to cook, she didn't have to. Why?” Aifread answered.

“She begged me to not let you be alone with her because she didn't want to be forced to do that kind of work ever again” Eizen said, crossing her arms. “It's okay, she's calmed down now and she's sleeping”

“What kind of..” Aifread trailed off, stroking his beard. “Wait, you don't think.. By the Empyreans!” He slammed his fist on the table.

“Yeah. I say it'll be time soon to pay our Lord Dragonia a visit.” Eizen said, shaking his head. He was calm, but the look in his eyes promised violence. “I'll send a sylphjay to our friends in Loegras”

~

That night, Eizen stood watch in his room, a bottle of his favorite whiskey in hand. He was going to ensure the human female slept peacefully all night. Whilst she slept, he lit a lantern and began to write a letter to his sister.

“Dearest Edna.

“Not a day goes by that I don't regret having to leave you. I know the years have gone by fast and it's lonely at the spirit crest, but I did what I did for your protection. I don't ask for your forgiveness, just your understanding.

Yours, Ufemew Wexub” he shook his head and crumpled the paper, tossing it into a wastebasket. He then tried again

“Edna. I wish you could meet the new shipmate. She's small like you are, but doesn't quite pack as hard of a punch. I'm trying to find her a good gift, any recommendations?

"Yours truly, Ufemew Wexub” He sighed and signed the letter, sealed it and prepped it for delivery, then turned off the lantern. He lay on the floor, reflecting on what he was doing. At some point, he must have dozed off because he was gently shaken by his shoulder to wake up. His eyes lazily drifted open and he was greeted by the bright blue of Saira's eyes.

“Hey, Eizen? If you want to use your bed, it's open. I'm going to cook breakfast for the crew.” She whispered to him. “Thank you for letting me sleep in it.”

She quickly made her exit, and made the short trip to her quarters, hoping the crew hadn't noticed. Thankfully, most of the crew was still asleep, and she could hear the soft snoring of Benwick. She moved about her quarters as quickly as possible, changing into a pirate's garb: black loose fitting trousers, white blouse, black vest and a skull cap to protect her hair. A mental image of Eizen, handing her the garb made her cheeks burn red in color. She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen, perusing through the ice box, to grab her meal ingredients. An hour later, Eggs, prickle boar strips and some pancakes were prepared for the crew who had begun to slowly shuffle through the kitchens door. Eizen leaned against the doorframe, his height so much that he had to duck down to enter the room.

“Good morning, Saira. Food looks wonderful as always” Eizen greeted.

~

One afternoon, Eizen guided Saira through the processes of tying different knots to help the crew out. She was well welcome on board by all the crew from her cooking alone, but it never hurt to know different skills. He stared at the sky and cursed under his breath. “Saira. Would you like to go to the Crow's nest with me?” He asked her, setting down his rope.

“Alone?” She asked, staring up at him. After a moment of deliberation, she nodded.

His plan was in motion. Perfect. 


	2. Crow's nest without crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eizen and Saira explore Loegras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still dealing with some technical difficulty.  
> 2 chapters in a row for a debut.  
> There's quite a bit of nsfw here, but most of it is plot related.

Saira marveled at the beautiful sunset, watching as the night took over from the day. As her eyes slid up the horizon, to gaze at the large, round moon, she gave a low appreciative “wow”. The world was filled with wonders, and most of all, filled with life. As she stared in awe at the clear night's sky,

Eizen's arms wrapped around her slender frame. He was so large in comparison to her, that he engulfed her, and her head rested comfortably on his chest. His hands crossed around her, holding her safe and warmly in his embrace. It was only then that she realized she had been shivering from the cold. “Tonight is a full moon. I've been planning this since last month..” He said softly.

Something was wrong, Saria noticed. He was normally not this quiet, and most certainly he was not this out of breath. “First mate, are you alright? Being an Earth Malak, on the sea.. You sound ill” she said, turning to face him fully “we should dock and o-oh…” she muttered out when she locked eyes with him, her crystal clear eyes meeting his aquamarine ones.

“I'm fine. I'm out of breath because.. Because you make me out of breath. And because..” he reluctantly retracted his arms from around her lithe body, and reached into his coat to pull out two small boxes. “Happy 6 months. It's been 6 months since we found you in our warehouse. 6 months of freedom. It's time you had these.” He said. Saira took the box and opened it, staring at the papers within. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

“Eizen! These are official papers!” She exclaimed with a smile.

“Yes, now you're officially a free woman, and one hundred percent a Midgand citizen. Now nobody can give you any trouble. I had a lot of issues trying to come up with a last name.. So I lent you mine. You are now Saira Eltia” Eizen said, smiling at her.

“Now if you wish to leave the Von Eltia, I couldn't stop you. Open the second box” She obliged, to find a small leather sack in it which looked quite full.

“What's this?” She asked him, carefully removing the leather pouch.

“It's your pay. You get rations and pay, just like everyone else.” Eizen stepped back, and smiled at her, his hands resting on his belt. His genuine smiles were rare, but she was seeing more. And each one made her chest ache and her heart soar. “Listen, Saira. I should tell you..” he trailed off, before looking away.

“What is it?” She asked softly, her hand resting on his arm.

“Every Malak gives off a blessing to those who give them fond thoughts and prayers. Some Malakhim, however give curses instead. I'm that kind of Malak. They call it the Reaper’s Curse. Bad things happen to those who stick around me.” He confessed. “I want you to stay by my side, but I want you to know what you're dealing with here.”

“You want me to stay by your side?” She asked quietly.

“Yes” Came the responding growl. When he noticed her flinch again, his hand came to rest on hers. “I want you to stay by my side.. as my woman”

“Why? Why do you want me, of all people? You have so many pretty women at the ports and they fawn all over you. I'm human, shouldn't you date a Malak?” She stumbled over her words, her eyes glittering with tears.

“I know it's a bad idea for a Human and a Malak to have a romantic relationship, but I do as I please. I'm a pirate.” He said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Eizen I.. I.. Am I allowed to be selfish?” She asked quietly, before she buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

“Please, I ask that you be selfish.” He responded.

“I don't know what it's like to be loved.I don't understand friendship, or kindness, but You and Sir Aifread have shown me so much, and I'm still new to all of this.. But I..” she stopped, and pulled away from his embrace, and looked up at the sky. Her hand rest on her chest, and for a moment, Eizen thought she was going to reject him. “There is a painful burning in my chest, and every time I think of you, that burning gets stronger. But it's okay. Because that feeling in my chest.. It's proof that I'm alive. The hunger in my stomach, the want to ask for things. I'm no longer a tool to be used by Lord Dragonia. I'm a pirate! And I am going to be selfish! Even though.. It will hurt you, some day. And you'll be sad. Because I'll die way before you do. I want to live for myself. And I want to be by your side as your woman!” She finally declared to him.

His lips tilted upwards into a genuine full smile, and he wrapped his arms around her. “I think this is the first full decision you've ever made.” He said as he leaned downwards and kissed her forehead. She nodded vigorously. “Then.. May I?” He leaned into her, one hand moving to cup her chin gently.

“Y-y-yip” she managed to stutter out. He chuckled and then pressed his lips to her's, softly gifting her a kiss. Her hands lay on his chest, and she leaned upwards to kiss him back, as though she were asking a question. He kissed her again and again, and the crewmen cheered them on from below. That's when his tongue darted across her mouth, and his hand snaked lower, to rub the small of her back. She opened her lips ever so slightly, to meet him halfway, and her tongue slid across his. When she tasted him, she couldn't help but give a soft moan into his mouth. He tasted like cinnamon, whiskey and had a pleasant earthly taste to him. Eizen froze at the sound she made, and he pulled back suddenly, licking his lips to break the saliva trail between the two of them.

“Not like this. Not here.” He muttered. He scooped her up into his arms, and with ease, jumped from the Crow's nest to the deck below. The crewmen were clapping and cheering for their first mate. Saira’s face began to turn a bright red color, as she realized they had seen them kissing up top. Though it didn't take long to get to Eizen's room, every moment was embarrassing agony for her. He kicked in his door and walked in swiftly, before kicking the door closed. He paused when she flinched at the banging noise. With one smooth motion, he set her down on his bed, and stood before her.

“So.. I'm assuming you want to uhm.. Have sex?” She asked uneasily. “I mean, do Malakhim have sex? Do you have the parts? How do you do it if you don't need to make babies?” Her face turned an even darker shade of red. “Not that you need to answer, that's rude. I'm sorry I'm not quite well versed in manners of that sort of things, I'm not a virgin or anything like that, but I've never quite understood how Malakhim do it because they don't need to make babies” she babbled on, playing with her thumbs.

“Do you want to?” He asked her, his hands resting on his belt. “I brought you here so we could spend time together, not necessarily to sleep with you.”

“Oh…” she said, looking down at her feet.

“Not to say that I wouldn't.” He corrected himself, and got on his knees in front of her, burying his face in her stomach. "Saira, you're beautiful okay? Ravishing even. There's no man in his right mind who wouldn't want to make love to you until the Earth Pulse called him home. However, I will not sleep with you at this moment. I want to do it when we're on land, when we have lots of time. And I want to do it in a proper bed, not this hay and straw piece of junk mattress.” He stood and cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her.

“Oh.” She said again. She bit her lip, in that cute way she always did when she was thinking. And her head leaned to the side slightly, into his touch. Finally, she smiled. Eizen could have leapt through the window and soared from that smile alone.

“For tonight, may I hold you?” He asked her, stroking her cheek.

Their eyes met once more, and she smiled again. “Yes, please.” She responded before moving over on his bed, to make room for his large frame.

He coughed into his hand and looked away. “I… usually sleep in my underpants only,” he said after a moment.

“O-oh. Uhm. Okay. I'm not gonna stop you.” She said boldly, before her face turned red again. “Unless you don't want to I mean I won't look! I'm just saying I don't mind at all, I'd rather you be comfortable!”

Eizen chuckled at her, and shook his head. “You'll have to see me like this one way or another” he said, before he unbuckled and slid off his belts. She watched him as he slid off his coat and hung it neatly in a wardrobe, unbuttoned and slid off his vest. It was like her birthday, but the gift was unwrapping itself. He unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt, again, meticulously putting it away and then one by one, unlaced and stepped out of his shoes.

“You're a very neat person, aren't you, Eizen” she commented.

“I have to be. If I don't take absolute care of my things, who knows when the Reaper's curse will rear it's ugly head and make things absolutely fall apart.” He replied as he unbuttoned his trousers. He didn't take them off, however, and crawled into bed beside her. Though Saira did her best to not gawk at him, she couldn't help but stare at his well toned, muscular build.

“You're really pale for a pirate” she commented, looking him up and down.

“And you're really pale for a human” he responded in kind, though he chuckled as she moved to lay closer to him. He moved to lay on his side, one hand propping up his head as she lay on her back.

“Uhm.. Eizen?” She asked softly, looking at him.

“Hm?”

“This dress is itchy.” She said after a moment.

“Then take it off.” He mused. She nodded and pulled off her dress, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything but underpants underneath, not even a slip dress. “Damnation woman!” he exclaimed at the sight of her bare, pert breasts.

“What?” She asked him, her eyes filled with concern as he leapt up from the bed. He rifled through his wardrobe and tossed her a shirt of his.

“Modesty!” Was all he exclaimed. She slowly put on his shirt, and looked up at him, rather confused and upset.

“I'm sorry the sight of my scars isn't very nice to look at, I just thought.. I wanted to be comfortable” she said, worrying her lip.

“What? No! Sweet Amenoch, no. Your scars don't bother me at all!” He said, moving to lay next to her.

“Then why are you making me cover up?” She asked, on the verge of tears.

“Because. I may be a greater Malak, but I only have so much self control. I don't want to be tempted into making you do anything you're unwilling to do. The things you do to me.” He groaned, and looked down at her. Giving her his shirt was a grave mistake. He could see through the white fabric at the slight pink of her nipples. An involuntary groan left his lips as his eyes trailed down her slim figure. “You are beautiful, Saira. Every part of you” he said, his hand resting on her stomach. “Your scars are part of you, they tell your story.”

His fingers traced along her stomach, then to her arms where he traced along the small scars at her wrists. “Saira… are these..” She jerked her wrist away from his hand and looked away, to which he responded by grabbing her wrist again and holding it up to see her better in the moonlight filtering through the window. He leaned in and gently kissed her wrist, right on the scar. “Some day, I want you to tell me the story behind each scar.. So I can reproduce them on that bastard Dragonia.”

~

Saira walked the deck the next morning, with a tray full of purified water, to ensure the crewmen were staying properly hydrated. Eizen was at the helm, guiding Benwick using a map and compass. They had a few more hours till they'd see land again, traveling from Southgand to Midgand. She was humming to herself when she heard one of the crewmen, a young pirate named Isaac call out, “STORM AHEAD!” Almost as if on cue, the rain began. And the waves become more turbulent. She slid on the deck, and had to catch herself on a support for the railing. The crewmen were busying themselves about, trying to secure the loose items on board to ensure nothing went overboard. They'd had a few storms like this, and Saira was always told to either wait below deck in her quarters or wait in Eizen's.

Slowly, she tried to make her way there, but the ship was far too turbulent at the point. “It's never this bad! This must be the curse rearing it's ugly head!” Aifread informed her, as he held her by the shoulders, trying to get her to Eizen's quarters. He shouted orders over the storm as best as possible, but Eizen abandoned the helm to come and assist in getting her to his room.

“Captain, they need your help. I fear this is curse at play and I don't want to make it worse by trying to steer through!” He shouted over the waves.

Almost as if by some terrible anger of Amenoch, a massive wave came looming overhead.“EIZEN! GET BELOW DECK” The captain shouted, but it was too late. The wave crashed into the boat, sending them to the side of the ship. Saira screamed in horror as Eizen went overboard. “SHIT! He's an Earth Malak! He can't swim!” Aifread exclaimed, getting ready to jump after his friend.

“Nononono” Saira cried and leapt over the railing of the boat.

“SAIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Aifread called after her. Too late to help either one of them, he hopped into one of the side boats and took his sword, cut the lifeboat free of it's rope and plummeted into the ocean himself, with only one small rope keeping it attached to the Von Eltia. To his surprise, she had Eizen, and was barely keeping afloat, but had the first mate secure in her arm, trying to swim with the other arm. He held his hand out to her, and she grabbed it, before trying to sling Eizen into the small boat.

“Take him! I can't hold onto him for much longer, its like something is trying to drag him under!” She cried out. Aifread let go of her hand, just for a moment to grab onto his first mate and pull him into the boat. “there's something down there!” She shouted. With a cry of surprise, she went under, as if someone had pulled her.

“Saira!!” Aifread cried out. “Boys pull him up!” Aifread shouted, using a wind Arte to increase his volume. They started reeling the boat up, and Aifread jumped out to go after Saira. The water was calm underneath the waves, like as if there wasn't a storm raging above. Saira opened her eyes, and could see her hands floating above her. _This is it_ , she thought, _this is how I die.. At least I got to spend my time with someone amazing like Eizen_. She looked down, struggling to swim as a snakelike woman pulled her further down.

“You stole my Malak dinner. Now you'll take his place pure soul” The snake woman growled. Two very clear shots rang out, as two small flashes of light barely missed Saira's leg and cut through the snake woman, making her let go of Saira's leg. Her eyes closed, and she fainted.

~

Saira heard some muffled noises when she came to, laying on the deck. The sky was clear, and it looked like the storm had died down. “How was I supposed to know she'd jump in after you? Let alone that there was a damn Naga down there. I thought they were reef types!”

“There was a what?! Is that why you used Siegfried?” Eizen's voice became clearer, and she shuffled slightly as she opened her eyes. “Saira!” He exclaimed, dropping to his knees in front of her. “Don't ever do that again! You stupid brave little human!”

“Eizen? You're okay? I thought you were going to drown!” She cried out to him, now openly sobbing.

“I'm fine but you almost weren't. Don't do that again” Eizen growled. “I thought I lost you.”

“I'm sorry… I got so scared..” she admitted.

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm the reaper.”

“LAND HO!” A crewman from the Crow's nest shouted, waving his hand.

“Alright. We have to prep for land. We're going back to the warehouse to store more of our goods. You coming along?” Aifread asked her. He burst into laughter at her rather eager nods.

Once they were safely docked, and started unloading their cargo, Eizen barked orders to the crewmen, while Saira watched from atop a barrel. She had recovered from her almost death rather well, though the pirate kept a close eye on the little lady. Then, once they were fully docked, he set Benwick to watch the ship and offered her his arm. “We've got time before the sun sets. And the Captain has given me a few days off” he said to her, smiling.

“Did he give you a few days off, or did you tell him you were leaving and he said 'go away and stop being a mothering hen’ like he always does?” She asked, giving her best impression of Aifread.

They both laughed then. “Right on the money. Anyway, would you like to go Loegras?” He asked. “It's a beautiful city, and there's a tavern with the best Mabo Curry. You should try it.”

“Is it safe for me to go to the capital? Since you stole me from the Dragonias..” she trailed off, looking around.

“Relax, I have your papers. Forged by the bloodwings themselves. If they claim you're their servant, well..” he shrugged “we have papers saying you're not.”

“Okay.”

“It's just a half day’s hike, through the Danaan highway.”

~

“Eizen, I have a question” Saira said, walking with him. Her hand rest in his, and she was practically glued to his side.

“Yes, little love?”

“So, the Malakhim only became visible recently. Have the crew always been able to see you?” she asked.

“Not really. In the beginning they thought the ship was haunted. Only the captain could see me. It wasn't until a little bit before you arrived on the scarlet night that people were able to see Malakhim.” He responded.

“I'm sorry. That must have been lonely. How is it the crew is so well versed in taking orders from you?” She asked.

“They've been able to see me since the opening 7 years ago. I assume it's because their resonance was high enough to begin with, and the opening gave them the small push they needed. For a long time the Van Eltia was my vessel.” He flipped his coin, and looked at the result. Always tails.

“Oh, I see. And what's your vessel now?”

“This coin. I needed to travel easier so this coin easily does the trick.” He responded, putting the coin back into his pocket. “Come on, you can see the gate” he guided her through the rest of the highway to the gates of the Grand city of Loegras, jewel of the Midgand Empire. As they made their way to the tavern, it was nearing twilight, and a royal squad was making their way past the town's people to the castle, and nobility quarters.

“WAIT” Came a deep voice. One that Saira recognized immediately.

“Eizen we have to leave he recognized me. Oh god he's coming after me.” Saira whispered to her Malak.

“Relax. I've got this. I won't let them take you.” Eizen responded. A rather portly gentleman with silver blonde hair was making his way towards them.

“Is that you, little Raca? You've been missing for a year!” He exclaimed.

“I'm sorry, do you have business with my wife?” Eizen asked.

“Your wife! Why, she's a slave. Slaves can't marry!” Ignacious Dragonia said.

“I'm sorry sir, but my wife is no slave. We've been married for five years now, and I think I'd notice if she'd become a slave” Eizen said, his hand curling into a fist.

“If you're so legitimate, then let me see your paperwork!” Dragonia bellowed, smirking.

“Honey, reach into your pack and grab our trade permit. That should be enough to convince the kind sir of who you are.” Eizen said calmly.

Saira reached into her pack and dug through it, before pulling out the box that kept their documents safe. She unrolled the parchment and showed it to the Lord. “Saira, hm…? Well, I can prove you're Raca, even with your paperwork. Because only I would know she has a burn scar on her crotch, right where the hip meets her pelvis! Go on, strip for me and prove you don't have that scar!” Lord Dragonia said, stroking his chin. His eyes had that perverted glee in them.

“My wife will not strip! You're just trying to see her naked!” Eizen exclaimed, not faking his anger at that.

“Then she is Raca! Give her back! Guards! Strip her down and bring her to me!” The rotund man was rather angry now, his blonde mustache quaking.

“That's quite enough, Ignacious!” Came a woman's voice from the Noble cart. “She's obviously not that filthy little slave girl. Get in here and let's go! We still have a week's journey to Stonebury.” Lord Dragonia sputtered at them before narrowing his beady eyes at Saira.

“This isn't over.” He growled before scrambling up into the carriage. They left without a moment's longer notice, and the crowd dispersed.

“Well, should we just head to the inn? We can always get food later at the Tavern” Eizen suggested. Saira merely nodded, and he guided her to the inn.

~

Now safely in their room, Eizen locked the door behind them. Saira sat quietly on the bed. “Now you know.” She said softly.

“Saira I..” he began. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times before covering his face in his hands and taking a deep breath. “Saira. Is he.. why you're not a virgin?” Eizen asked softly, moving to kneel on his knees in front of her. He could see she was fearful, and stared down at her knees where her fingers were nervously playing.

After a moment, she nodded her head. “Yes” she whispered the words out loud.

“Did he.. take you against your will?” He asked her again, his hand stroking her cheek.

“Yes” came the whispered reply. Eizen's world came shattering down. Every flinch, every time she had shied away from him, and it from that. Not low self-esteem, but something else. He couldn't do anything. Nothing he could have done would have made anything alright, so he wrapped his arms around her, and crushed her into his chest.

“I am so sorry…” he choked out, holding her in his arms.

“Why? It was my fault.. If I had only said I needed a longer uniform, he.. he wouldn't have seen… and he wouldn't have” she started, tears welling in her eyes.

“Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that! It is not your fault. You could have paraded around in your birthday suit, and it wouldn't give him the right. It's not your fault, Saira. It's not your fault.” He said, stroking her back. She had been reduced to sobs, and was clinging to him desperately.

“I'm sorry, you probably don't want to touch me now that you know he has..” she said to him, burying her face in his shoulder after she had calmed down some. He was sitting on their bed, with his legs crossed like a pretzel, and she was held safely in his lap, her face buried in his shoulder. They had long since shed most of their clothes for comfort, him wearing only his pants and underwear, and her in his shirt and in her small Lacy pink underpants. He leaned back to look at her and sighed softly.

“If anything that makes me want to touch you more.” He said, to which she raised her eyebrows. “Not like that, you little goofball. I mean, to show you how a real man makes a woman feel. I bet he was smaller than a children's dagger and flopped like a fish” She giggled softly, and he closed his eyes, cherishing the sound of such a sweet, innocent sound. “but are you sure you want to, with me?” He asked her, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek against hers.

“I've never wanted something so bad before. I want to be selfish” she said again, before pressing her lips to his. That's all the indication he needed before he captured her lips fully with his, reveling in the soft, sweet noises she made as his tongue swept into her mouth.

“Then be selfish” He growled into her mouth. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, until she was dizzy with euphoria. She could feel her stomach growing warm, and between her thighs growing damp with hot need. His fingers slid down her borrowed shirt, popping the buttons one by one, and slowly trailing his fingertips down her chest, between the soft valley of her breasts. His lips never stopped kissing, whether it be her mouth, or her neck, he devoured her, tongue laving along her skin. His hand dipped into her underwear, and he waited, pausing for her. Wondering what he was doing, she waited as well, until she realized he wasn't going to go further.

“What's wrong, Eizen?” She asked breathlessly.

“Just seeing if you wanted me to stop or not. At any time, you want me to stop, say so and I will. Alright?” He said to her, his finger teasing just inside her small cloth.

“Y-yes.. I don't want you to stop..” she moaned out, squirming slightly. He chuckled, and leaned in to nibble on her sensitive ears, as his hand slid further into her underwear and towards the moist heat that craved his touch. “O-ohhh” she managed to mumble unintelligibly as he dipped his finger inside of her.

“Oh damnation, you're so tight. And wet.” He groaned out, feeling her wrap around his fingers like a vice.

“Eizen.. what are you doing?” She asked him, not that she was protesting as he slid his finger in and out of her at a slow and steady pace.

“I have to make sure you're feeling the absolute best before I do this. Plus, I'm showing you how a man makes love to his woman.” Eizen answered breathlessly in her ear. A few more strokes with his finger and she was turning to putty in his hands. He added a second finger soon after that, all the meanwhile kissing her neck and jaw. He moved to nibble on her ear, smirking in satisfaction as she gave a cry of pleasure, and tightened on his eagerly probing fingers. His fingers slid out, and she nearly whined in protest until he began to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance, causing her hips to jerk.

His length was hard as a rock, and he could feel himself pulsing with need as she gave more and more mewls of pleasure though he repressed the urge to just pick her up and pound her. No, he was going to take his time and do it right. He moved her from his lap to the bed, and slowly slid down her underwear. She shrugged off his shirt as well, and he playfully wiggled her wet small cloth in front of her.

“Eager?” He asked her, as his fingers continued to work her, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit while two of his fingers worked her tight walls. She was grabbing the sheets by now, and her hips were arching upwards. He could tell she was close to her orgasm, so he moved fully between her legs and lift her hips up, moving to replace his fingers with his tongue. As soon as he started teasing her with his tongue, she cried out in another breathy cry and came. He continued for a few minutes, his other hand now working himself inside of his pants, the overwhelming taste of her arousing him to no end. After she was done riding her orgasm, he lowered her hips from his face and slowly slid off his pants and small cloth to reveal his rather robust length.

“Eizen.. what was THAT?” She asked, still panting.

“That's what a true orgasm feels like, little love. And there's more to come.” He said, before chuckling at his own pun. His length was pulsing, almost aching to be inside of her at this point. Rather than obey head number 2, he spent more time preparing her for his length, stroking and teasing her entrance. His lips wrapped around one nipple, and he suckled and teased her pink little bud until it was hard as a rock, before he moved to the other side and gave it the same love. “Alright. This is going to hurt, okay Saira?” She nodded and smiled at him.

“I trust you, Eizen” she said as he lift one of her legs up, and lined himself to her entrance. He then slid himself inside of her with one thrust, and paused just to moan out as she encompassed him. She was so tight, and felt so good that he had to stop and let her adjust and loosen up.

“Fuck you feel amazing” he moaned out, leaning down to capture her lips once again. His fingers continued to tease her clit, making her hips arch slightly. Slowly, so as to not hurt the little Raven haired beauty, he began to thrust. Each movement made them both moan in pleasure, before he leaned back and pulled her so she lay on top of him. “Here, you'll get more used to me this way. Plus.. move around at your pace, baby.” He groaned the words out. She nodded, and with his guidance, they found a wonderful rhythm. Her groans turned to pleasure filled moans, and they continued their movements, making a slight wet noise fill the room. He sat up then, and wrapped his arms around her body as he neared his orgasm. He could tell she was nearing another soon as well. He crushed her to his chest and captured her lips with his, holding her tightly as they both came together, feeling the warmth flow through each other. He could distinctly feel the urge to Mana tether with her too, though he disregarded it. Not that he didn't want to, but rather he wanted her to give her consent first. He collapsed onto his back, and she rolled off of him, panting heavily.

“Eizen.. I'm still..” she said softly.

“Say no more little love” he said fondly before he rolled on top of her. Hours later, they lay in bed, her on her back, completely naked and him laying next to her. They had finally calmed down after a few hours of raunchy fun time, and he was tracing circles on her hip. “You're amazing. Every piece of you. Every scar.” He said to her fondly.

“Yes.. These scars are proof that I'm alive.” She said, rubbing her wrist scars. “And I thank Amenoch for that”.

“The new empyrean of worship is Inominat. Just remember that. All others are now illegal.” He said, humming with content.

“So… what now?” She asked.

“Whatever you want” he mused, nuzzling her ear affectionately.

~

Saira awoke to the comfort of Eizen's arms, his breathing steady. As he held her and slept, she hummed to him. She could tell by his twitching and noises that he was having a nightmare. Her fingers came up to thread through his hair, and comforted him while he slept. 

The next morning, Eizen woke up with tiny fingers buried in his hair, and Saira's face nestled into his shoulder. He smiled, wishing he could stay like that for all of eternity. 

If only for a moment, he had forgotten the Reaper's curse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> The pacing is a bit fast because this is kind of like a long prologue. This part takes place during the 3 year time gap that Velvet spent locked away.


	3. Humans can't fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saira and Eizen go to meet Edna, and meet Lady Dragonia.  
> Approximately one year before Velvet's escape from Titania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following Eizen and Saira's story. I am trying to update regularly.

Time passed slowly when Eizen was with Saira, as they shopped around Loegras. The city was bustling, and the usual market stalls were filled with all sorts of delicacies. She had separated with him for a moment to look for some better cooking gear when Eizen spotted it. His smile became wider as he approached the dress shop, eyeing the white dress in the window. He stepped inside for just a moment to purchase it, and have it delivered to their warehouse in Port Zekson before coming back out to look for his shopping love, though she wasn't at the stall he left her at.

“Shit I shouldn't have left her alone!” He exclaimed, searching about for her. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked from stall to stall for her. The market wasn't very big, and after a while, he had traversed the entire market, still no Saira. He called her name frantically.

“Eizen!” He heard her shout. She was sitting on a bench with a small boy who was crying. He ran over to her and immediately crushed her to his chest, sighing in relief.

“Don't do that, Saira! I was worried I'd lost you!” He growled at her, burying his face in her hair.

“I'm sorry. I just saw this little kid by himself crying and I had to help.” She responded as he finally pulled himself away from her. She moved to kneel in front of the child and smiled reassuringly. “This is Eizen. He looks scary but he's not. He can help you better than I can’ she said to the little boy.

“What's wrong?” He asked her, his frown still showing on his face. 

"M-m-my b-balloon is in the tree!” The little boy cried “a-and I can't find mommy!” Eizen looked over and sure enough, there was a red balloon stuck in the tree. He shook his head and reached up, plucking the balloon string easily and bringing it down, his height being an advantage.

He handed it to the little boy. “Calm down little man. Here's your balloon, and we'll wait here until your mother comes and finds you okay?” Saira said, smiling comfortingly.

“P-promise?” The child asked.

“Promise” Saira responded, holding out her pinkie. The little boy was calming down and wrapped his pinkie around her’s. “What's your name?”

“I'm Percy.” He answered, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“Hello, Percy. I'm Saira. And this is my husband, Eizen.” She sat on the bench once more, and this time the little boy joined her. “Where did you last see your mommy?”

“By the mapples” he said, pointing at the stall.

“Well, let's go there and ask if anyone has seen her.” Saira stood up and dust off her trousers, reaching for the boy's hand. They went from stall to stall, searching for the child’s mother until they found her at last, crying hysterically.

“Mommy!” Percy cried out.

“PERCIVAL JAMES WITT” his mother cried out, running over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “where have you been young man?! I've been searching for you all over!”

“I'm sorry, mommy. I wanted to get a balloon but then it flew away so I chased it and I got lost but it's okay, because my friends helped me get it back and find you again” he said in one breath.

“I am so sorry my son bothered you. I can't thank you enough for helping him get back to me.” The boys mother said, bowing her head. Saira shook her hands and her head frantically.

“No, it was no problem. I'm just glad he's safe now.” She responded.

“My name is Hana, and if there's anything you need help with please don't hesitate to ask. My husband owns the armor shop in town” the mother bowed and walked away, firmly holding onto her son's hand.

“You're really good with kids, aren't you?” Eizen said, smiling at her.

“Oh no, well uh, It used to be my job looking after Oscar when he was younger so I guess I'm good at helping them?” She said, shaking her head.

He smiled at her, and rest his chin on her head. “Would you like to meet my sister?” He asked her then, pulling away.

“Of course!” Saira exclaimed, beaming with happiness.

~

The trek to the mountain was a short week’s ride from Loegras, through the marshes and through the Aldina plains. The trek up the mountains would take two days until they got to where Edna and Eizen had lived.

“So what's she like? Do you think she'll like me?” Saira asked as they hiked up the mountain trail.

“She's got a rather sharp tongue, and has a temper, but she's a good kid. She'll love you, I'm sure of it.” He said.

“Okay, I'm nervous. What if she hates me? Will you leave me if she does?” She asked.

“No, and no, she won't hate you and so you don't have to worry about me leaving you.” He responded, sighing. He could tell she was trying to distract him, so he looked down at her. Her brow was covered in sweat, and she was panting. “Damnation woman! Why didn't you tell me you were tired?!” He exclaimed after a minute.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to be a pain” she said, slowing down.

“You're not a pain, Saira. If you're tired speak up. We'll take a break.” He said, stopping and looking around. He then nodded to himself and stomped his foot. The ground rose in front of him a few inches to give her a good place to sit. “we're close enough to the earth Pulse point that I'm not going to get fatigued easily, so you have to tell me.” He said, pointing at the newly made seat “sit your happy ass down.” She stood in front of him, just staring at him in awe. "What?” He asked.

“You just. The earth. And the. I keep forgetting you're a Malak.” She said, before daintily sitting on the new seat he made.

“Ah right.” He sat beside her.

~

Saira wasn't sure when she dozed off, but she woke up with a start after hearing her name, laying on a blanket on a dirt pile. “Saira! Wake up! You have to wake up and run!” Eizen exclaimed.

“I'm awake!” She said, looking around. She spotted him a little while off, fighting off what looked like a boar, though something seemed very wrong about it. “A daemon!” She exclaimed, backing away. There were several more boars coming, and they looked angry.

“Go on without me! My house is not too far from here! Get Edna!” He shouted. It didn't look like he was winning that fight.

“What about you?” She asked.

“I can handle some noisy prickle boars but not if you're in danger. Go on, get Edna to help!”

“Okay! I'll be back!” Saira exclaimed, running past him, up the trail. A boar daemon tried to follow her. “Oh no you don't!” Eizen shouted as he punched the boar in the snout, redirecting it's rage over to him.

Saira ran as hard as her tired legs would carry her, as she got to a rather lovely house. It was built entirely out of wood and stone, and something about it felt warm and inviting.

She slammed her fists on the door, begging for Eizen's sister to be home. “Who is it?” Came the soft voice inside. “If that's you, Eizen. Go away. I'm still mad at you.”

“Please! Help! There are daemons and Eizen is fighting them alone!” Saira begged. There was no sound, then the door opened slightly. A small sword slid out.

“Then fight them yourself” The voice said.

“Fine!” Saira said, running down towards where Eizen was after picking up the sword. She unsheathed it, and held it out.

“Where's Edna, Saira!?” Eizen asked.

“She won't help.” Saira answered as she advanced on the nearest daemon, a goblin. “It's okay Eizen. I have had some combat training” she slid her sword into the side of a Boar. Blood squirted over her hands, and the boar squealed with anger. It reared it's head and slammed into her, one of it's tusks grazing her side.

“Damnation you're going to be the end of me!” He exclaimed, slamming his fist into the boar. They kept coming, one after another. “It's the Reaper's curse!” He said to her. “I have to get out of here. We'll visit Edna another day.”

“Okay! Let's run!” She said. They finished off another boar together and turned to run back down the trail, though they didn't make it far before running into a massive boar. This one was eating another, smaller boar daemon.

“Shit.” Eizen said. He stomped his foot again, and an Earthen wall appeared between them and the massive daemon. “that won't hold it for long. We have to go.” He said. Saira saw it before he did, and before it was too late, she pushed him out of the way, and took the entire head of a spear straight through the chest. The exorcist in hiding yelled out in anger, as he had missed his target.

“You're not a daemon!” He exclaimed.

All Saira could do was stare as her vision began to blacken. “Eizen?” She asked, through a mouthful of blood before she collapsed and tumbled down the trail, her world going black.

~

When she awoke, she was laying in a warm bed. Slowly, she took in the details of her surroundings, including the ornate headboard. Dragons decorated the headboard. With a panic, she recognized the bedroom as belonging to none other than Ignacious Dragonia. “No!” She cried out, sobbing. Had the past year been a dream? She looked down at herself to find a large bandage and lots of gauze wrapped around her chest.

“Hey, hey, hey, relax” Eizen's voice comforted her.

“You brought me to the Dragonias?! You tricked me!” She cried out to him, standing abruptly before collapsing into Eizen's arms.

“Hey. Listen. No you're not back in their service. We're guests in their summer home.” Eizen responded.

“G-guests?” She asked.

“Yeah, it's pretty much empty right now except for a few staff members and Mrs Dragonia, along with her son” Eizen responded, rubbing her back. “Have some faith in me, little love. I wouldn't turn you out after I promised to never let you be a slave again.”

A soft knock came from the door. “If you're awake the mistress would like to see you in the Foyer.” A maid said. “there are clean clothes on the dresser for you.”

Saira quickly dressed, though she noted that Lady Dragonia had chosen to give her a fine green gown, with gold accents.

“The color of the Dragonias…” Saira noted as she slid on the dress. A short walk behind a maid to the Foyer revealed they were in the summer home. Real stained glass windows depicting dragons and humans with dragon accents dotted the home.

Inside the foyer sat none other than Emilia Dragonia, wife of Ignacious Dragonia, clothed in pale yellow. The woman was regal as ever, with long pale gold hair that was kept in a half-do, half of it piled on her head in braids, the other half left to flow naturally. Her warm blue eyes regarded Saira as she peeked around the doorframe.

“Come in,” she said, not bothering to look at the door. Saira and Eizen stepped in, and the door closed behind them. “Come, sit child” she said, indicating the couch across from her. Saira nodded and sat down, placing her hands on her lap. “the dress, is it to your liking?”

“Yes, milady.” Saira answered, reverting back to her slavelike manners.

“Now, now, none of that” Emilia said. “Look, as far as I'm concerned, you are a freed woman. The Abbey has outlawed slavery and as it is, I abhor it.” The lady spoke, waving her hand. “How are you feeling?” she asked, looking at Saira’s bandage.

“I am alright. Was it you who healed me?” Saira asked.

“Indeed. I wouldn't leave it up to the house healers. They're nasty men who get too handsy. Your husband tells me you have been traveling with pirates?” Emilia asked. Saira's eyes widened and she looked at Eizen.

He shrugged non-challantly. “Wouldn't do to lie to your healer” was all he said.

“Yes, ma’am. They rescued me from Lord Dragonia’s ship” Saira responded.

“Good. I'm glad.”

“I'm sorry. Did you just say you were glad?” Saira responded.

“Yes, I am glad. Seeing how my husband treated the lot of you girls always made me ill, but there was nothing I could have done to stop it. You understand, right?”

“Yes, but if I may ask, what happened to the other girls?” Saira asked.

“Please, eat. You've been unconscious for days. It's a long story so please enjoy yourself.” Emilia offered, the small meal in front of her making Saira's mouth water. It was just sandwiches and soup, but Saira was incredibly hungry. “My husband was assassinated, shortly after our leaving Loegras, two weeks ago. On his post mortem orders, the other girls were slain before they could be freed. You're the last of them.”

Saira couldn't hold back her surprised gasp, a sob escaping her lips. “Oh no..” Saira said, covering her mouth.

“I couldn't believe my Husband to be so callous, nor did I want to believe the things he had done. Is it true? That he…” Emilia trailed off, looking at Saira.

“Yes. He had his way with all of us.” Saira answered. The Lady stood up abruptly, and moved to stand in front of her. To Saira's surprise, Emilia dropped to her knees and prostrated herself in front of her. “As the new head of the Dragonias until Oscar retires from the Abbey, I apologize for the abhorrent actions of my Husband. I offer you my sincerest apologies and ask what can we do to help you on your endeavors?”

“I just want to be at peace with my husband.” Saira said. “Thank you for healing me and the meal. But we must be off.”

“Very well. Before you go, I have a gift for you.” The Lady held out a box to Saira.

“What's this?”

“Those documents you had forged we're good. But they're out of date. So here. These are authentic. With this you're free to go as you please. It's the least I could do.”

“Thank you.”

~

The trip from the Dragonias summer home to Port Zekson was quiet, though as they got out of the borrowed carriage, Saira turned to Eizen. “Lord Dragonia's death. That was you. Wasn't it?” She asked.

“Me? Naw. That was all Aifread. Happy freedom” Eizen said. Saira smiled and kissed him softly. “We were in Loegras, remember?”

“You're bad!” Saira exclaimed with a laugh.

“Eizen! There you are!” Benwick exclaimed.

“Benwick! Where's the good Captain? I've got news for him” Eizen asked.

“About that first mate. We're headed to Port Cadnix. But.. the Captain went to find you. Benwick said. “Please find and talk some sense into the good Captain! He's not making any sense"

~

It took Eizen and Saira not long to make it to the Aldina plains. And not long after that to find the captain. They just followed the sound of Gunshots. He was locked in combat with a mysterious wind Malak, who wore the Abbey's uniform.

“Captain!” Saira exclaimed.

“There you are. Been looking for you two. I heard there was a massive daemon attack on the spirit crest.” Aifread said. He turned and dodged a pendulum as it came at him. He turned and cocked his ornate gun back, and shot the Malak in the chest. “Now come to your senses Malak”.

The mask fell off the man, revealing a silver and green haired wind Malak with Amber colored eyes.

“What..? Where.. where am I?” He asked, shaking his head.

“Found out this bad baby can actually dispell artes. Neat, huh?” Aifread said. “Where did that old bastard go…” A hand came around Saira's chest, and another held a blade to her throat.

“That's enough, pirate. You may have dispelled my arte, but I have my objective now.” the old man’s voice said.

Eizen turned and raised his fists. “Let her go, Melchior or I'll rip you to shreds” The reaper growled.

“No need.” Melchior said, smiling. He lowered the hand holding the sword, and then pushed her towards Eizen. She stumbled into his arms.

“Eizen watch out!” Aifread exclaimed. All Saira felt was heat, and then she was cold. She dropped to her knees and fell before Eizen, who dropped to the ground.

“It's cold..” she said.

Melchior smirked and spread his arms, bringing them together to make a small orb. “You're coming with me, Pirate.” He said, sending the orb to the distracted Aifread.

“Aifread!” Eizen exclaimed as the pirate captain seemed to just vanish before his eyes.

“My work is done” Melchior said, before he vanished from sight as well.

“Eizen?” Saira asked. He turned his gaze to her again, and cradled her in his arms.

“You'll be okay. We'll go back to the Dragonias. Lady Emilia will heal you.” He said.

“I don't think.. I'll make it.” Saira said, looking at her feet. Or where her feet used to be. Instead, all that remained was Ash.

“Come on, I'll carry you.” He scooped her into his arms and stood up, starting his way to the Dragonia Manor.

“Eizen. Listen to me.” Saira said, causing him to pause. He looked down at her, his eyes widening then.

Tears ran down his cheeks. Bit by bit, Saira was disintegrating before his eyes. “Hey, no. That's now humans die. You don't turn to dust. What kind of Arte is this?!” He said.

“I don't know. But I'm cold.” She said, wiping his face. “Why are you crying?”

“I can't lose you.. you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.” He said to her, falling to his knees.

“It's okay. I love you.” She smiled at him. “maybe I'll get lucky, and be reborn as a Malak. Maybe that's why…” she trailed off to spit up blood.

“I'll hunt your ass down and find you.” He said, clinging to her.

“You'd better.” she said. He cradled her close to his chest as her body disintegrated into nothing. He held onto the ashes and openly sobbed. Were he human, he'd probably have ended up becoming a daemon.

~

He managed to wander back to the Port, cheeks stained. He wandered onto the ship.

“Hey, Eizen. Where's captain and the lady?” Isaac asked.

“Gone…” he said.

“Gone?”

“Gone. Aifread was captured by the Abbey and Saira…” he choked on a sob.

“Where is she?” Benwick asked softly.

“Dead. She's dead.. she died. I wasn't paying attention and she got hit by an Arte.. and..”

“Eizen I..”

“It's my fault. I should have been the one. It was my curse..” he sobbed. Benwick pat his shoulder. “I can't have anything to myself. I can't have a happy life. I cursed her. It's my fault.” He buried his face in Benwick's side. “I'm cursed. It's my fault. My curse killed her.”

For a while, all Eizen did was mope around the ship in his office. The kitchen was unused, and the crew relied on pre-made foods ordered from the bloodwings.

“Hey, first mate. We should search for the captain…” Benwick said.

Eizen nodded, coming from his office for the first time in months with new determination. “Saira wouldn't want me to sit around while Aifread was missing.” Eizen said quietly. He set up her dress on it's mannequin, the ornate wedding gown he had bought her for their wedding. “This isn't over” he promised her. “I will find you again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end for Eizen and Saira, so keep reading. Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> There's quite a time skip after this.


	4. Daemons can fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saira endures a year at the hands of Melchior and Artorius, escapes and runs into Eizen who thinks she's an illusion.

Saira struggled to open her eyes, a soft groan coming from her. She could feel the cold steel of the manacles that kept her chained, sending more frozen vibes through her body. Her fists clenched, and she pulled against them, though she couldn't break through them. Some arte was reinforcing them. 

“Are you ready to co-operate now?” The deep older voice sounded from the door of her cell. 

“Go fucking die in a hole Melchior” She growled through her teeth. 

“I don't know why you seem to be holding onto hope. But clever that you know my name” the old man said. 

“I know it because of Lord Dragonia. Nobody else could cast that sort of Arte that would make me disappear otherwise. Pretty clever. Sorry I couldn't figure it out before Eizen lost me entirely. He'll figure it out, and when he does.. He'll have your wrinkly old head!” She growled at the old man. 

“You, do the pleasure?” Melchior said, stepping aside to reveal the daemon behind him. 

Saira's eyes widened then, and she gasped as she took in the scaled demonic form of Aifread. 

“Van Aifread! What happened to you?!” Saira asked the pirate. He growled at her and reached forward, to trace a claw along her jaw line. 

“Hm.. I'll have to adjust the illusion.. The fact that you could see who he was means his demonification hasn't completed. No matter. Aifread. Break her.” The old man ushered the demon into her cell and closed the door behind him, locking her in. 

“Aifread… What did they do to you?” She asked, eyes watering. 

“S..Ai..r..a…” he managed to mutter out. 

“You have the second highest resonance of anyone we know, but you're not receptive. You'll help me create the next greatest weapon to defeat the Lord of calamity” Melchior said. “AIFREAD. Quit dawdling and break her!” Melchior ordered. As if now under a trance, the demon Aifread grabbed Saira by her chin and squeezed hard enough she grunted. 

“S..or...ry… Saira…” Aifread said, before he backhanded her. She could taste blood in her mouth, but she smiled at the pirate.

“It's okay, Eizen will save both of us,” she said with a smile. “We just have to hope” 

Aifread grabbed her by her face then, and Saira let loose a scream as a jolt of electricity ran through her body, sending sharp spikes of pain. 

~

Saira hung in her cell, sobbing. Her fingertips were burned, and she could no longer feel her legs. Melchior stepped into the cell and unlocked her manacles. He motioned to Aifread who proceeded to lift her up and carried her with Melchior. 

“What do you want…?” She asked him softly, “what can I offer you? I'm just Saira…” 

“You have a high resonance. I want you to bond with a Malak and become a weapon against the Lord of Calamity” 

“The Lord of what?” She asked, grunting as he lay her on a chair, askew. 

“Your precious Eizen's new companion. Are you aware of how long you've been locked in here?” He asked her. 

“A few days?” 

“A year and a half. And now, thanks to you and your pirate lover, I have the newest key to unlocking armitization. So you're going to bond with Malak 2 here. And armitize.” He ordered her. She laughed softly and leaned back in the chair. 

“And who's to say I will comply?” she said darkly, leaning against the bed. 

“Because if you don't, I'll kill your pirate lover” he said, smiling at her, violence in his voice. 

“Okay. Fine. Please leave Eizen alone.” She acquiesced, sighing softly.

“Good girl.”

~

The task Melchior had forced her to undergo was too difficult. She couldn't even hope to become a daemon and die at the hands of an exorcist. Every time she was exposed to more demons, some little kid in what looked like white booty shorts came out and purified the daemon blight from her. Every time she tried to bond with the kid, a shooting pain filled her body, and caused her to collapse. This time was different. This time was worse. 

She shrieked in pain as white flame engulfed her, and her hands shook as she endured the pain of resonance. 

“Please.. I can't.. Something is missing… It hurts make it stop!!!” She begged, before she managed to vomit, blood gushing from her mouth. 

“Enough, inominat” came a voice from the doorway. Saira turned to see the Shepherd Artorius waiting. “Her resonance is too weak. She won't be able to armitize without a catalyst”

“Well. We have just the thing” Melchior said. “I managed to copy the Siegfried tech. I'll work on the arte right away.” 

“Good. With this, armitization should be complete” Artorius said. “We don't need her anymore. Scrap her” he said, turning away. 

“Wait what?!” Saira exclaimed. She pulled herself up, and looked at the two men. 

“It is what it means. We don't need you.” Artorius walked out of the room. 

“I did.. Everything you asked! You promised you'd keep Eizen safe if I helped you!” She shouted out. 

“Yeah, he is as safe as he’ll get. I never guaranteed you would be.” Melchior smirked. 

“What?!” Saira could feel despair filling her heart, and she dropped to her knees again. 

“Don't worry, you have served a higher purpose. Rest easy” he said. Saira sobbed openly, as a pair of claws made their way through her chest. 

“Saira… Despair… Daemon blight… become.. a daemon…” Aifread whispered in her ear. “Transportation.. arte.. help.. Eizen”

Before she could react, she was flung through the darkness. 

When she came to, she was in the same field that Melchior had kidnapped her in. She stared up at the sky, laughing as she saw the clouds. Laughing. Laughing still, even as a pair of black wings burst from her back. 

Laughing as she became a daemon.

Laughing as she grew wings with which to fly.

Though she wore only a scrap of cloth, she stood up, and threw her hands in the air. 

“Free! I'm free! Eizen! I'm coming!” She exclaimed, before her wings gave a few pumps, sending her up into the sky. 

~

Saira couldn't get a hand on flight. She was able to lift off, but always came crashing down moments later. 

“You look lost little Daemon.” Came a voice from behind her. She turned around, gasping as she took in the sight of a tiny daemon. 

It was a fairy, with glowing teal wings and  deep green colored skin. 

“A daemon!” She exclaimed, raising her fists. 

“Well spotted! Next thing you'll say that I have wings!” The little creature said, laughing at her. 

“Get out of here daemon!” Saira exclaimed.

“You must be newly made. You're also a daemon.” The creature said to her, producing a hand mirror from a small bag at it's side. 

Saira gasped as she looked in the mirror, and a pair of blazing red eyes gazed back at her. She stumbled back and shook her head, falling on her backside. Her wings fluttered and she screamed. The fairy rolled it's eyes and put it's hands on its side. 

“My name is Miriam. I also used to be human but now I'm a Fairy. Come on, follow me.” It said to her. When she didn't budge, the Fairy reared back and smacked her across the face. “Look. Exorcists patrol this place regularly. If you don't want to get killed, you'd best get to moving. Come on, we have a hideout in a cave not too far from here.” Saira stumbled after the little lady, too stunned to do much else. Once inside the cave, she shuddered, her wings brushing against the walls of the cave. “Can't you pull those in?”

“I.. I don't know how…” Saira complained, eyes watering with tears. 

“Just think about it.” The Fairy said. “Think about your wings disappearing. And they will” 

“Okay, I'll try..” Saira said, closing her eyes. After a moment, her wings vanished. 

“Okay great! Now, let's get you some food! Just follow me.” Miriam said in a sing-song voice. “We have boar meat, human meat, honey, and lots of fruit. Take whatever appeals to you.”

“H-h-human?!” Saira exclaimed. 

“Yeah. We're daemons, duh!” Miriam said, putting her hands on her hips. “You're a bit slow, aren't you?”

“Hey Miri, whose the new kid?” Said an Orc from around the corner. Saira screamed and fell back onto her backside. “Wow, okay, rude.”

“I'm sorry Brannon, she's new to being a daemon.” Miriam apologized on Saira's behalf. 

“I'm sorry… I'm not.. Used to this.” Saira said, bowing her head. Her stomach growled as the Orc set down a plate of cooked meat. “Oh wow… I've never smelled such.. delicious meat… what is it?” 

“It's best you don't know. Just eat, kiddo.” Miriam replied. 

Manners aside, Saira dug in, eating to her heart's content. While she ate, Miriam explained the basics of being a daemon to her. 

“I'm not sure what kind of Daemon you are, but there are so many types, I'm sure you could find some that are similar. Maybe you should check the harpy colony in Northgand. Would be a good start at least.” The Fairy said. “I'd be happy to go with you till you've got the hang of things”

“Thanks but I'm going to search for my husband. He's a pirate with the Aifread crew, I have to let him know what happened to the captain.” Saira said, finishing up her meal. 

“Miss…”

“Saira”

“Okay, Saira. It's a bad idea for you to try and pursue your past life. He could have you killed by exorcists of the Abbey, or you could corrupt him yourself and turn him into a Daemon.” Miriam said, shaking her tiny spoon. 

“I thought Malakhim were immune to Daemonblight” Saira said. Miriam spit out her soup she had been drinking. 

“Your husband was a Malak??” Miriam asked. 

“Yes, the first mate, Eizen.” 

“Eizen the reaper, Eizen?!” 

“Yeah, what's the big deal?” Saira asked, scratching her chin. 

“Okay, no wonder you are a daemon now, that man has legendary bad luck. Alright, I'll help you find your man. But first. A transformation.” The fairy waved her hands around, and Saira felt what looked like a sheet fall over her. “A glamour. As long as any exorcists don't look you in the eye, or you don't run into a consul ranked exorcist, you should be able to hide as a human. Your clothes though.. You'll have to think up some new ones.” 

“Think up?” 

“Ugh, you really are incredibly new to this. A daemon’s form is mostly up to their hearts as a human, and a manifestation of their will. Just think up a dress and it'll appear on you.” Miriam explained, before twirling to change her dress from a plain pink one to a black one. 

“Okay, here goes…” Saira closed her eyes and imagined a plain blue dress on herself. It appeared a few moments later and she gasped. “There you go sweeting! Now, let's go to town. Act natural” 

~

Saira traveled with Miriam for days, searching for some clue to Eizen's whereabouts. She finally ended up in Port Zekson, where she spotted the familiar red sails. 

She broke out into a smile and ran towards the ship, happy to be reunited with her darling pirate. She stopped short, just as a tall raven haired beauty exited the ship followed by Eizen. She wore a skimpy and torn pink outfit with a large cloak, and looked past Saira who had moved to the shadows. 

“There's the reaper. But whose that lady? She's a Daemon like us” Miriam whispered from her hiding place in Saira's pocket. 

“I don't know but I'm going to find out.” Saira said, moving to approach. She stopped again, watching as Eizen pinned the other woman to the wall, his hands grabbing onto her hips. “Eizen!” She exclaimed, running forward to interrupt the two. He stiffened, and turned slowly her way, blue eyes wide as he took her in. “Eizen it's me! I'm okay! I escaped! I have to tell you what happened to Aifread!” 

“I get it… This is Melchior's doing..” Eizen said, turning to gaze at Saira. 

“Yeah! Melchior kidnapped me, and the Captain! He's..” she was interrupted as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. 

“Why did it have to be you? Only you could break me and he chose you… You're a cruel illusion..” he said to her, his arms trembling. 

“I'm not an illusion! I'm real, it's me” Saira exclaimed, her hands laying on his back. 

“I love you, Saira.” He said, looking away as a blade slide through her from behind. 

“No more illusions old man.” The mysterious woman said, before Eizen let Saira go. 

“I'm.. not…” Saira stuttered, before stumbling away, holding her chest. 

“This one has to be the most cruel.” Eizen said, turning his back on her. 

“Oh no, dearie, we'd best be off” Miriam said, tugging at Saira's hair gently. 

"No, Eizen! It's me, Saira! I'm not an illusion!" Saira exclaimed. 

"Saira's dead, Melchior. You can't trick me. Come on out you old bastard." Eizen growled raising his fists. Saira was too slow to dodge the incoming blow to her face from her former lover's fist. 

"Wait. Eizen." Came another strange woman, wearing the strangest clownlike outfit with a gigantic oversized hat. "She's not an illusion. This girl is the real deal. Or daemon!" 

Eizen stared down at Saira in absolute horror, as he finally stopped to take in her appearance. 

"Saira... You turned into a Daemon?" He asked, reaching out towards her. She shook her head at him and stood up, her hand resting on her still bleeding chest. The other hand rest on her slightly swelling face. 

"You don't know what I've been through while you've been running around with your own damn personal harem" Saira growled between her teeth, her eyes glittering with tears. 

"Baby it's not like that" he said, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to his chest. "You know you're the one and only pirate for me." 

"Then why didn't you come save me?" She asked him, holding onto herself to keep a bit of distance between them. "Why did you abandon me?!" 

"I didn't! I thought you were dead, Saira. Your body disintegrated right before my own eyes. Damnation woman, if I'd known you were alive, I would have personally torn down Artorius' door" Eizen responded. 

A third woman came from the warehouse, this one in an Abbey uniform with her orange hair in pigtails. "Eizen, the crew is ready to go whenever you are" she said. 

Saira took in the new girl and let out a scream of rage, before pushing Eizen away. 

"You work with THEM now?!" She exclaimed. 

"Saira no, let me explain." Eizen started

"No! I'm done! You abandoned me to the Abbey and now you're working with one of them?! Aifread risked his life to save me!" 

"Saira, dear please calm down, people are starting to look" Miriam said, tugging on Saira's hair. 

As if just noticing the crowd that had gathered, Saira quieted down and turned the opposite direction, now running away. 


	5. Humans don't fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saira does not take Eizen's rejection well

Eizen followed after the bleeding Daemon, exclaiming her name. She didn't stop until they were away from the town, where she could safely take flight. He stopped and looked at her, almost in awe as she flew away, leaving a single feather behind as proof she existed there in the first place.

Saira made it back to the Daemon hold, and ran into a separate part of the cave. Brannon got up to check on her, but Miriam shook her head. “Let her be for now.” The little female said, sighing softly.

“oh poor thing. She met with her husband but it seems he's moved on.”

“Poor thing. I made suppa” Brannon said, laying out the bowl.

~ 

She laid in bed, if hay and stone counted as a bed, cocooned in her wings, openly sobbing.

“Come on, dear. You've been laying here for almost five months. You have to eat something. If not, you'll be too weak to do anything else.” Miriam said, patting the mass of wings.

Slowly, they moved enough for Saira to stare at Miriam. “He.. He hit me.” She whimpered to her friend.

“Yes, I know dear.” Miriam responded.

“Miriam! Saira! Humans are wandering our cave!” Brannon exclaimed.

“I'll scare them off.” Saira said, sitting up and sighing. She walked out of the doorway in their little cave home and wandered about the cave until she heard a familiar cry. She hurried herself along, following the sound till she came across a familiar boy.

“Mommy! I'm scared! Why did we have to leave??” Percy asked his mother.

“I'm sorry, Percival. Everyone back in town is acting incredibly strange, and I don't want to be caught up in that.” Hana responded. “Hush child, before the daemons hear you.”

“It's too late. The daemons already have.” Saira said, approaching them.

Percy screamed but Hana stood in front of him, backing them against a wall to protect him. She unsheathed a small dagger and held it ready. “Relax, Hana. I'm not going to hurt you. Though the same can't be said of other daemons.”

“How do you know my name?” Hana asked suspiciously.

“I once helped your child. Along with my husband.” Saira responded, shrugging.

“No way. Saira? You caught the daemonblight?” Hana gasped.

“Not quite that simple. Daemonblight isn't contagious. Come with me. I'll lead you out of the cave.” Saira said, motioning with her hand.

“No, we ran in here to escape the people. Something strange is going on. It's as if they've become mindless killing machines. They keep going on and on about being hungry.”

“That's odd..” Saira put her hand on her chin and contemplated. “I'll take you to Stonebury, not too far from here. There's a person who owes me a debt and I'll have her keep you safe.” She said after a short pause.

~

Stonebury was unaffected by whatever madness had hit the other towns. Perhaps it was just from being isolated, but they traveled there with ease, before making their way to the Dragonia home. Emilia Dragonia herself greeted them, and shooed them into the house.

“You don't even care that I'm a daemon?” Saira asked.

“Not in the slightest. Should you cause trouble, I will not hesitate to slay you and protect this woman and child.” Emilia stated matter of factly.

“What happened to all of your servants?” Saira asked.

“One of them became a Daemon and attacked and ate the rest. Only three of them remain, after I managed to slay him.” Emilia responded.

“Who… Who turned?” Saira asked quietly. 

She knew almost all the staff by name from when she was a slave under the Dragonia family, many moons ago. “Damian. The head cook.” Emilia replied. Saira dropped to her knees. Out of everyone who she worked with, Damian was a favorite. He didn't sneer at her or treat her poorly like the other servants. He would always give her food, even when it was forbidden.

“I am so sorry. Damian was a good man.” Saira said, before looking at Percy and Hana.

“Ma’am Dragonia, would you please take these two in? The people in their town have gone mad and they escaped.”

“I would be honored to”

~ 

They spent nearly a month there, in the mansion. Saira was sitting in the Parlour of the manor, stretching her wings and chitchatting when suddenly, and painfully, a rush of white flame engulfed Saira.

She screamed after a moment, and then it was gone. As were her wings. Saira stared at her claws, now hands in amazement, and looked up at Emilia and Hana who were stunned to silence.

“Saira. If I'm not mistaken… You're no longer a Daemon.” Emilia said with awe.

“How is that possible?” Saira asked.

A voice rang into her head, which sounded a lot like a little kid’s voice. “My name is Maotelus. And if you can hear me, it means you were once a Daemon. I have freed mankind from the clutches of Inominat and have purified most of humanity. You have a second chance at life, don't waste it.” The voice said.

“All daemons were purified.” Saira said after a moment.

“We can take you back to Loegras, and you should be able to get by now. I want to visit the town…”

“Right, let's go”

~ 

The journey to Loegras was short, but entertaining. They took the Dragonia Carriage, so they arrived sooner than they would have on foot. Saira stared in amazement at the fountain, where she had once visited with her beloved Eizen. Her heart ached at the idea of him, and she sent a silent prayer to Amenoch, hoping he was safe. Saira wandered around the city while Emilia and Hana went with Percy to ensure their home was safe.

When she made her way back, Hana had started cooking dinner. “I'm not staying.”Saira said after a while. “I'm going to find Eizen, and I'm going to make him pay.”

“I see. That's too bad. We will be here for you.” Emilia said.

“You aren't going back to the manor?” Hana asked, a light note in her voice.

“I want to stay here. With you.” Emilia said, her cheeks burning red.

“Are you sure?” Hana asked softly. Emilia nodded with a smile and Hana threw herself at the regal woman, before their lips met in a happy kiss.

Saira looked away, and smiled, happy for the two of them. “I'm going to leave you two to it then. See you when I return” Saira said, waving to the two women. Though she had intentions to never see him again, Saira couldn't help but long for him. 

Her heart aching, she returned to the old Tavern. “Oh, Saira. I haven't seen you in ages!” The old woman exclaimed. Saira broke out into a grin as she beheld Tabatha, her favorite barkeep.

“Tabatha! I haven't been here in so long. One Mabo curry please!” Saira ordered, fishing in her pockets before she realized she didn't have her wallet.

“On Eizen's tab, I assume?” Tabatha asked.

“Oh, yes please. Speaking of.. Have you.. Have you seen him?” She asked, lowering her voice.

“Last I saw, he was on an expedition to Rayfalke spiritcrest.”

“I see.” Saira responded, a plan forming in her mind.

~

The trek was long and boring, but Saira made it to the summit of The Rayfalke spiritcrest. No Eizen in sight, just the old Cottage that belonged to him and his sister. She hesitantly knocked on the door. “Hello? Is anybody there?” She asked. 

After a few knocks, the door opened, revealing a small Earth Malak with Golden hair, and blue eyes. “Who are you? Are you here to deliver another letter from my brother?” The girl asked.

“You must be Edna. No, my name is Saira. I was Eizen's wife.” Saira responded.

“Oh I see.” “I was wondering if you know where I might find him.” Saira asked.

Edna gave it a thought and shook her head. “All I know is that he's traveling the seas. Do me a favor. If you do see him, tell him that a visit is long over due?” Edna said.

“Okay, I will. I'm sorry to bother you.” Saira apologized and moved to step away from the cabin. It was getting late, and she stopped to admire the sunset.

“Be careful! That Cliff is very steep. If you fall, you'll die.” Edna warned her. But Saira didn't hear her. She stepped too close, and a few rocks tumbled. She slipped, and so too, did Saira tumble over the edge of the cliff, and down below. 

Edna ran to the edge, casting an Arte to catch the girl, but she was too late. With horror, she stared at the sight of broken bones, and blood. “I'm sorry… Stupid human” Edna whimpered.

Somewhere, a shudder ran through Eizen's body. He had the feeling that the world would never be the same. He shrugged it off as Benwick turned and looked right through him. Since Maotelus took over as the new Malak of heart, humans everywhere had been unable to see him, unless they had strong enough resonance. Benwick didn't have a strong enough resonance, but it was stronger than most, to the point the kid could sometimes sense his presence. Off handedly, Eizen wondered if Saira was one of the Daemons purified. He made a mental note to track her down, and see where she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not all for our heroes! Next chapter will be a thousand year time skip, and will feature characters from Tales of Zestiria.


	6. Dragons can fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one thousand years since Saira's death. Eizen is a dragon.

Eizen flew through the skies, a predator unlike any other. All bowed before him as he gave a mighty roar. It had been at least three hundred years since he'd consumed a Lord of Calamity and became a Dragon. No one could stop him, and he was finally at the top of the food chain. He was finally more powerful than his curse. He settled down on top of his spirit Crest and relaxed, uncaring of the world below him. That annoying little Malak- Seraph whatever they were called was back, with her yellow umbrella. Distantly, Eizen recalled she had a name. 

“Brother. Have you forgotten me?” She asked. 

That's right. He was her brother. Her name was Edna. He gave her a droll stare. “I see. So you haven't.” She sat down by his leg, and curled up against him. “The humans are being annoying again. They won't stop trying to come up the mountain. Also, a seraph named Zaveid is here.” 

Eizen knew  _ that _ name. Rage coursed through his body, and he gave a roar of indignation. Zaveid was here to kill him and steal his sister. 

“Relax, brother. He can't come anywhere near us because of your domain.” Edna said, curling up against him. Still, anger coursed through his body. And for once, he cursed his dragon body. He couldn't tell Edna to stay away. “He's annoying. I don't like him” 

_ Good,  _ Eizen thought to himself. A sense of smug satisfaction filled him. 

~

Eizen's eyes opened as he felt the presence of others in his domain. He recognized two of them, but couldn't place his claw on it. He let loose a roar as he felt the presence of more Intruders.  _ How dare they step into my domain!  _ He took flight to search them out. 

One seraph looked extremely familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he knew her from. Her yellow umbrella especially. The attempt to remember something made him angry, as his head hurt. He took in the other Intruders as well. A water seraph, a fire seraph. And a  _ human _ . Not just a human. He felt it in the human’s pure soul. A Shepherd. He roared and soared towards them, stopping only when he took notice of the wind seraph. His head hurt terribly, and he knew that the seraph was someone he knew. He just couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?! He waited for the group to climb higher, until they were near his clearing. Then, he descended on them in a fury of claws and earth. Only that Seraph with the Yellow umbrella gave him pause. 

“You don't remember me now, do you big brother?” she asked. 

_ Big brother? _ He thought to himself. Why would a dragon have a little sister who's a Seraph? A course of memories surged through his head, causing him to growl from the pain. He swiped at her and was stopped by a bullet from that annoying wind seraph. He took to the skies as the children ran and smirked with satisfaction. 

~

“Is there anyway to purify a dragon?” Sorey asked Lailah. 

“Not that I'm aware, but that doesn't mean it's not possible. At the very least, a Drake can be purified.” Lailah answered. 

“Yeah, but my brother isn't a Drake. He's a blow blown dragon.” Edna interjected. “how do you purify a dragon? The short answer is, you don't. You kill it.”

“Yeah but we want to avoid that.” Sorey responded, staring at the Earth Seraph. “We'll come back for your brother. I promise.”

“Don't get your hopes up, little Shepherd” Edna said with a frown.

“How many times do we have to tell you his name is Sorey?” Mikleo growled at her. 

“What was that, Meebo?” Edna asked, now with a smirk. 

“My name isn't Meebo!” he said, though he was snickering now. Sorey wasn't so subtle in his laughter. It was infectious, and soon the whole camp was laughing. 

“Tomorrow, we will arrive at where the bridge fell apart. Now that you've calmed the Water Seraph causing trouble, shouldn't be a big deal to make a bridge using Edna's power.” Lailah said. 

“Right.”

~

“Absolutely not.” Zaveid said, crossing his arms.

“Zaveid. We could purify Edna's brother! What do you mean not?” Sorey said, frowning at the wind Seraph. 

“The next time I see Eizen, it'll be to kill him. I made him a promise.” Zaveid said. One look at Edna's teary eyes and he sighed. “But, I suppose I'll give you a chance. You've got one chance to purify him.” He looked away from Edna, crossing his arms. 

“Alright! Thank you, Zaveid!” Sorey exclaimed, hugging the taller man. 

“It won't be easy little Shepherd. Are you up to it?” Zaveid asked, before turning towards the bushes. He felt something staring at him, but he couldn't quite put his hand on it. 

“I'll be back.” Edna said, standing up from the log she was sitting on. “I have to pee.” 

“I'll come with you.” Zaveid said, a lascivious glow in his eyes. Edna smacked him with her umbrella. 

~

It has been nearly half an hour, and Edna hadn't returned. 

“I'm going to go check on her.” Lailah said, following where Edna had went. She paused behind some bushes once she heard voices. One was Edna, the other was a voice she didn't recognize. 

“..sure? Can he really be?” The unfamiliar female voice sounded. 

“ Of course. We'll try soon.” 

“Say no more. We're not alone.” the unfamiliar voice spoke. The sound of wind filled the air. 

“I know you're there. Come out, peeping Tom” Edna ordered. Lailah came from behind the brush. 

“Hey Edna, you were taking a while, so I came looking.” Lailah said, waving her hand. 

“Sorry. I will be back shortly.” Edna said. 

~

“Tomorrow, we'll reach Rayfalke spiritcrest, we'll climb the summit and try to purify Eizen.” Sorey said, laying out some parchment with a plan. 

“Rose and I will flank you, with Armitized Lailah and Edna. You will use Armitization with Mikleo. Zaveid, you're on standby.” Alicia said, reiterating the plan. 

“Sounds good to me.” Zaveid said, tilting his hat and smirking. “I'll get to watch so many beauties on the battlefield.”

 

The climb to Rayfalke was easy, the new Shepherd's powers easily keeping Eizen's domain from causing them too many issues mobility wise. 

“Quick! There he is, let's go! Armitize now!  **_Luzrov Rulay!_ ** ” Sorry exclaimed, initiating Armitization with Mikleo. 

“ **_Hephsind Yulind_ ** !”

“ **_Fethus Mioma!_ ** ”

Alicia and Rose stood beside Sorey as he knocked an arrow in the bow. He could feel the energy of the Earth coursing through his body and he readied the purifying shot. 

“Let me help with that!” A flame Normin said raising his arms up to add his power to Sorey’s. 

“Thanks.” Sorey said. “Ready?” He asked, as Eizen flew into sight. The girls readied themselves, bracing for the impact of malevolence. 

“NOW” Mikleo called out. Sorey released the arrow, sending it straight into Eizen's scaled chest. The Dragon roared with pain and descended towards them, slowing only when the Malevolence slowly began to drain from his body. “AGAIN!” 

Sorey notched another arrow, taking aim, though he staggered as pain coursed through him, the malevolence filling his body. 

“Water. Our mother” he began the prayer.

“Fire. Our father.” Rose continued. 

“Together they comprise of life. Purify beings filled with malevolence.” Alicia spoke. 

“All stand before the gift of life. The gift we give to you.” Sorey finished. “Purifying shot!” He called out, letting the arrow loose. It slammed into Eizen's neck, and caused him to fall to the ground, onto his back. They stopped their purification, so they could run to the dragon and continue. Despite their strength, Rose and Alicia fell to their knees. Sorey dropped to one knee, but they continued. 

“No wonder he's so strong. Sorey! He became a Dragon because he devoured a Lord of Calamity.” Lailah exclaimed. 

“It's fine! As long as Alicia and Rose can continue, I'm fine.”

“I'm fine!” Alicia said. 

“Keep going Sorey. Look!” Rose exclaimed. The dragon had shrunk, and become more humanoid in shape. “Just a little.. Longer.” 

Sorey continued, despite the pain filling his body. Then, as if by some miracle, the humanoid shape finally took the shape of a man. Sorey dropped to his knees, and then onto his face. The Armitization broke between them, and Mikleo fell to his side. 

“That's enough” Lailah said, the other's Armitization breaking as well. “They'll both be fine.” 

~

Eizen opened his eyes, a headache starting in his skull. He looked around, rubbing his head, and found himself in an unfamiliar camp. Though one Seraph caught his eye. 

“Edna?” He asked, looking at his little sister. 

“Oh. You're awake. Finally.” Edna said, moving over on the log to make room for her hulk of a brother. He slowly sat up, and moved to sit on the log, groaning. 

“How do you feel?” Lailah asked. 

“Like I got ran over. Lailah? Is that you?” He asked.

“In the flesh. You were a dragon.” 

“A dragon?” He asked. “Looks like my curse had finally gotten the better of me.” 

“Yeah. I almost killed you.” Zaveid said. 

“Oh hey Zaveid. Wait. What about-” his question was interrupted by Edna's umbrella to his face.

“Not here.” 

Eizen paused, and rubbed his face. “Edna. I missed her.” He said. 

“It's been a thousand years.” Edna sighed. 

“No. What??” Eizen asked, looking at Zaveid. 

“She's right. It's been a thousand years. Your lady pirate is probably dead.” Zaveid confirmed. 

For once, tears trailed down Eizen's cheeks. His hand came to cover over his eyes as he silently cried. Sorey had no idea what the big old brute was crying about, but he knew better than to ask. Zaveid came around, and pulled Eizen into a very tight hug. 

“I suppose you'll laugh at me. Say I got my just desserts.” Eizen said, his head resting on Zaveid's shoulder. 

“I wouldn't say that, brother. I'm sorry you have to feel the same pain.” Zaveid said, patting Eizen on the shoulder. 

Mikleo lay his head on Sorey’s shoulder. “Who is the lady pirate?” 

“Read the room Meebo.” Edna said, frowning. 

“No it's fine. Eventually, he'll have to deal with this.” Eizen said as Zaveid returned to his seat. 

“What do you mean?” Sorey said. 

“It's what becomes of a Seraph who falls inlove with a human.” Eizen said. He gave Sorey and Mikleo a knowing glance. “The woman I once loved, was a human. A rather frail one too.”

And Eizen told them the story of him and Saira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Don't forget to leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack WIP because I ship Eizen so hard. Please leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you for reading.


End file.
